


craving

by monkeecamsie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, another failed attempt at smut, blink and you'll miss the other members, fixation on the soothighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeecamsie/pseuds/monkeecamsie
Summary: Beads of sweat are forming at Jongin's temples, and a cold finger of it is snaking its way down his spine. But if fans thought it was because they had just finished dancing to one of their popular hits, they'd be dead wrong. Kyungsoo's thighs are just too much for this poor boy to take.





	craving

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a terribly self-indulgent fic. I just had to write it after that time last year when posts on my tumblr dash were full of soothighs and soobooty, and people kept tagging me in sexy ksoo posts. (You know who you are, you little brats. ily)
> 
> There's only so much torture a fangirl can take, you know?
> 
> Another thing to note: This is set in my hometown of Manila, when they were last here in 2017. This fic has been in my drafts for far too long. I promise, the smut is on its way. It’s just.. challenging. *insert laugh/cry emoji here*

Beads of sweat are forming at Jongin's temples, and a cold finger of it is snaking its way down his spine. But if fans thought it was because they had just finished dancing to one of their popular hits, they'd be dead wrong.

Fuck fuck _fuck_ , Jongin swears to himself. The first time he'd seen Kyungsoo wearing skinny jeans, he'd been highly appreciative, and a bit turned on. Today, after weeks of not being able to spend much time with Kyungsoo because of filming and other activities.. Today it’s just plain torture. And after watching him perform in those skintight pants, his thighs looking curvy and downright sinful, Jongin’s near his breaking point. Those rips at the knees are fueling his fevered imaginings, flaunting glimpses of pale skin that he just fucking knew were soft and smooth and so damn kissable. He'd already had to tear his eyes away from Kyungsoo more than once during their concert, before his behavior was noticed by their keen-eyed shippers or, God forbid, Junmyeon. He's heard enough sermons from their leader to last him a lifetime.

He forces his thoughts back on their last remaining numbers, and has to bite back a groan at the sight of Kyungsoo enthusiastically jumping up and down on the stage, thigh muscles flexing temptingly. _Have patience_ , his inner voice tells him. _Good things come to those who wait_.

==========

Much later, they're all piling into the van headed back to their hotel. The other members are in varying states of consciousness: the beagle line chattering about how enthusiastic and supportive their fans are, Junmyeon on the verge of dozing off beside Minseok, Sehun taking a seat beside Kyungsoo and laying his head on his hyung's shoulder -

Alarm bells set off in Jongin's head, and he hurries to poke the maknae in the ribs. "Move," he mutters from between gritted teeth. "That's my place." Sehun raises his head from its comfy spot. "I don't see your name written on this seat, Jongin, and I got here first!"

Jongin shoots him a glare and refuses to budge. Sehun groans and stands up, all lanky limbs and 100% pouty maknae, transferring to another seat closer to the back. Jongin can still hear the tall boy muttering complaints to anyone willing to listen, but he doesn't care – as long as he can sit beside Kyungsoo. And not as long as Kyungsoo gives him a welcoming, heart-shaped smile, and scoots over to give his long legs more space.

He glances over at Kyungsoo, who has changed into a plain black tee and his trademark khakis. The stark contrast between his simple attire and the provocative skinny jeans from earlier gets his adrenaline pumping again, and he puts a hand casually on one of Kyungsoo's thighs. That proprietary touch calms him down, and he settles in for the rest of the ride. With another glance at Kyungsoo, Jongin thinks back to the day he realized he had a serious fixation on his boyfriend's plump thighs.

_Kyungsoo had been away from the dorms for far too long, filming for a series. Jongin had been moping around, all sulky and pouting, and one by one the other members had given up on cheering him out of his foul mood._

_Left by himself in the living room, he'd opened up a browser on his phone, and after furtively looking around to make sure there was no one to witness his idiocy, typed "Do Kyungsoo thighs" in the search bar. His fingers drummed impatiently on his knee as he waited for the results to load. His jaw dropped when they did, and he broke into a sweat at the veritable treasure trove of photos, gifs, even vines - all paying homage to Kyungsoo's thighs. There were memes, videos, and even a Tumblr post titled "Kyungsoo's thighs: the 8th wonder of the world."_

_He was proud and possessive in turns: proud because hell yes, people knew how to appreciate his boyfriend's beautiful body. And possessive, because what the fuck?! He should be the only one to worship at the altar of Kyungsoo's thighs!! He heard footsteps indicating that someone was approaching, and dashed madly to the privacy of his room. (Where he proceeded to download his favorite photos and gifs of his jagi’s thighs onto his phone in peace.)_

“Nini?”

His reverie is broken by Kyungsoo’s low whisper, and with a shake of his head to dispel his thoughts, Jongin smiles at his favorite person in the whole world. “Are you okay?,” Kyungsoo asks. “Is there a problem?” He glances down, and Jongin follows his gaze to where he has his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh in a tight hold.  “Oh my God, Soo, I’m so sorry! I was just, um.. I was just thinking about something.” He relaxes his grip, rubbing gently to take away any leftover sting.

“Something that involves my thighs?”

Jongin squirms a bit under Kyungsoo’s penetrating stare, and stutters in response. “N-no! Of course not! I mean, maybe? Um.. A little?” Kyungsoo gives a low chuckle, deep and delicious, and crosses his legs, trapping Jongin’s hand in between luscious flesh. Gaze steady and warm, he murmurs, “Did you like what I was wearing earlier?” Kyungsoo starts rubbing his legs together, a provocative little move that sets Jongin’s skin on fire with the friction, and the knowledge that his boyfriend is deliberately trying to drive him crazy. With a subtle smirk, he continues, “Remind me to thank our stylists next time.” And Jongin is left with his mouth agape and a blush spreading along his face as Kyungsoo turns to look out the window, the picture of calmness and serenity as usual.

**Author's Note:**

> **Spazz with me on Tumblr: kaisoohaven / monkeecamsie  
> twitter and aff: monkeecamsie


End file.
